Alicorn Diner
by TaylorNicole27
Summary: Twila gets her first job at the Alicorn Diner! Can she keep up with work while dealing with all the drama that highschool brings? Human AU, please R/R!


**A/N: What's up, my lovely readers! I'm back, and I'm trying to update the stories and all. This is...A test drive. Lemme know whatcha think. **

* * *

"My name is Twila Sparks." The short woman stated, firmly grasping the interviewer's hand. The pasty caucasian female raised an eyebrow, and flipped her dyed blue hair.

"Okay, 'Twila', how flexible are you with hours?" The interviewer asked, pen at the ready.

"I mean, I could work after school. However, do not be surprised when I put my academics first. I am, in fact, top in my class, and I plan on being valedictorian my senior year." Twila pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned the corners of her lips up.

"Uh huh," The bluenette said, scribbling something down. "No flexibility what-so-ever..."

"Wait, no! That's not what I s-"

"Why do you wish to work at Alicorn Diner?" The interviewer interrupted the nerdy female, her cerulean eyes piercing Twila's brown orbs. Twila stumbled over the first couple words, but regained her confidence.

"I mean, I need the money to p-" Twila started.

"So you work here for the money? Is that all you care about? What, for your fancy shoes and clothing?" The interviewer raised her voice, slamming the clipboard down on the table. She abruptly stood, knocking her chair over. She leaned in close to Twila, and whispered, "Twila Sparks, you have a very slim chance of getting a-"

"Luna! What is the matter with you?!" A tall woman bursted through the door and hissed, grabbing "Luna" by the arm and yanking her out into the hall. Twila tapped her fingers on the table nervously while the older women conversed in the hallway. Luna's voice changed from a shout to a low whine and ended in her mumbling something under her breath. The tall woman with blonde hair returned, Luna trailing behind.

"Please excuse my sisters' behavior..." The woman started, pausing to look at the interview form, "...Miss Sparks. I will be taking over the interview from here." Luna gaped at the women, but the woman gave Luna a sharp glance, to which Luna replied by storming out and slamming the door.

"Don't worry about my sister, she's just reluctant to let anyone else onto our staff. You should have seen the trouble she put Cadence through in her first month here-"

"Do you mean Cadence Cadenza? The head cheerleader of the Canterlot Colts cheerleading team?" Twila interrupted, before covering her mouth, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" She squeaked, her face turning rosy pink. The women laughed, much to Twila's surprise.

"Please, call me Celestia. And yes, Cadence Cadenza. She's the only employee, other than Luna and myself. We're hoping to have an addition to the Alicorn Diner workforce, but it's quite difficult to find a candidate to please Luna's impeccable tastes..." Celestia explained, a warm smile present. Twila felt at ease when Celestia was around.

"Anyways, back to this interview. Hm. Luna jotted down that you had no flexibility and that you were only working here for the pay?" Celestia raised an eyebrow. Twila felt color rush to her cheeks once again.

"Oh, no no no! She has it all wrong. What I said was that my academics are priority, and that I would be able to work after school...And weekends, of course!" Twila reassured Celestia, a nervous smile on her face. Once again, Celestia smiled, melting away all of Twila's insecurities.

"Well, that's fantastic. We can't have an employee who doesn't care about her future," Celestia paused, thinking hard for a moment, before continuing, "I've made my decision. Welcome to the Alicorn Diner family!" Twila let out a squeal of excitement, stamping her feet under the table. She stood to shake Celestia's hand, but Celestia wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"We're a _family_," Celestia said after pulling back from the hug. Twila picked her bookbag up and put her arms in the straps, smiling broadly.   


"Thank you so so so much, you won't regret this!" The short woman exclaimed, eyes bright as ever. The blonde smiled and walked over to a counter, typing something into a computer.

"Now, Twila, when are you free this coming week?" Celestia asked, her fingers at rest.

"Well, I'm tutoring a freshman on Monday, and my brother has a football game on Thursday, but otherwise I think my schedule is empty," Twila replied, adjusting her backpack straps and flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. Everything had happened so fast, and she had finally got her first job!

"Hm. I think this will work out just fine," Celestia commented, more to herself than Twila, and printed out the young woman's schedule for next week. She plucked it off the printer and handed it to Twila, standing timidly near the door. "Since you are still in school, we won't have you work before three or past eight on weekdays. If you need to change anything on the schedule, my number is at the top of the paper, so don't hesitate to contact me if you need to." Celestia smiled her warm smile and opened the door for Twila. Twila bid her farewell to Celestia, and stepped outside the retro diner.

"Listen here, Twila Sparks," A voice said from behind her. Twila jumped, then whirled around to face the voice. Luna took a final drag of her cigarette, then crunched it beneath her combat boot. "I don't like you, and you don't like me," Luna started, eyeing the paper in Twila's hand. "And it seems that you're an employee at Alicorn Diner now. So let me tell you what Tia didn't," Luna got up in Twila's face, whose knees were shaking like jello.

"One. My sister may own Alicorn Diner, but I still have a voice in the matter of your employment. I am your superior, and you will do as I say," Luna hissed, her breath reeking of coffee and cigarettes. Twila held back a grimace. "Two. Don't let Tia fool you with her sunny smiles and happy demeanor, Alicorn Diner is **not **a fun place to work, and I bet you will crack within a week." Luna's mouth twisted into a grin, her teeth shining like pearls. Twila gulped loudly, stepping back from the older woman. "And last but not least, Twila..." Luna closed the gap between the two, "Do not underestimate me." Twila stepped back again, her heel feeling the curb, and before she could react, her tuchus met the asphalt. Luna fell into a fit of giggles, before a voice cut through the laughter like a hot knife through butter.

"Luna! What are you doing?!" A blonde with pink and purple streaks stood, hands on hips with pompoms dangling from her fingertips. Twila held back a gasp as she recognized Cadence Cadenza. Cadence offered a hand to Twila, to which Twila took and mumbled a thanks.

"None of your business, Princess Pompoms," Luna snapped, spitting on the curb next to Twila. Twila gasped as a strand of saliva landed on her arm. She swatted it off quickly, causing Luna to snort. "Good luck, Twila. You're gonna need it," Luna dismissed the two girls as she waltzed into the Diner. Cadence's face was cherry red with anger, and she spun to Twila.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Cadence sounded like a concerned mother, but Twila didn't mind. She shook her head no, and smiled at Cadence.

"Thanks for helping me back there. Luna seems very cruel," Twila commented, brushing herself off. Cadence nodded, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Luna can be a real beyotch, but I've never seen her like this!" Cadence replied. The two girls continued talking, and realized they had a lot more in common than they thought. A little shy of an hour later, the girls parted ways, now in possession of each others' phone numbers. Twila started the trek home, recalling the days events and what she had in store this weekend. She got lost in her thoughts, and before she knew it, she was walking up her road. Her house came into view, her brother, Justin, and his friend, Freddie, also known as Flash, were throwing football in the yard. When Justin noticed Twila, he threw the football over Freddie's head and Twila barely caught it. Justin and Freddie ran over, laughing.

"Hey Twily! So...Tell me!" Justin waited anxiously. Twila already knew what he was talking about. She paused, before spitting it out.

"I got the job!" She squealed, and was crushed in a hug by Justin, and got a high five from Freddie.

"I'm so proud of you, sis! I'm sure Mom & Dad will wanna know," Justin replied, ruffling Twila's hair. She swatted his hand away and headed inside, towards the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Twila called throughout the house, walking into the kitchen and placing her backpack on the island. She pulled a purple notebook and a pen out of her bookbag, and hopped up onto one of the stools.

_Septemeber 27th, 2013 4:46pm_

_Well...I got the job at Alicorn Diner! I am so excited to have my very first job! I even made a friend, Cadence Cadenza, head cheerleader of the Canterlot Colts cheerleading team! My boss, Celestia, is super nice but her sister & co-owner of the Diner, Luna, is cruel for no reason at all!  
Other than Luna, my day has been great! ShyAnne and I got paired together in Biology, and Jack had her schedule changed, so she has A Lunch with the rest of us now! Speaking of lunch, Diane brought in these cupcakes that were to die for! She also signed us up for Homecoming Set-Up Committee, which set Liz off. I don't know if it's true or not, but there have been rumors of Jack and Liz seeing eachother, and they aren't exactly denying it. Not that I mind, but it'd be nice to know.  
All this talk about homecoming and dating has me wondering if I'm going to the dance stag style or if someone is going to ask me. Probably the first. Rarity has this divine gown ready for me, and she's in the middle of making everyone elses. She says she'll be done by the first, but that's only a couple days away and Rarity is only one person.  
The girls are coming over tonight, so I have to go clean up and get ready. I'll write later.  
~Twila  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, slightly inspired for no reason at all! I think I might pick up on my other stories as well, but for now, lemme know whatcha think of this gem! Much love, TN27. **


End file.
